Kisses and Candy
by Kojiro Rei
Summary: Old valentines day fic I wrote a few years ago and decided to post here under my new penname.


Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade.

A hyper active blond boy was running back to his hotel room with a bag. When he got there he was greated by his equally blue haired best friend who had a hopeful look on his face. "I'm back." The blond chirped happily.

"Do you have them?" Tyson asked.

Max gave him a grin to make any circus clown jelous and quickly nodded his head.

"Good what kinds did you get?" Tyson asked.

"I got twenty of everykind that they had." Max gloated as he dumped the candy bars out on the table.

"What are you guys doing?" Rei asked.

"Playing a game." Max said with a smile.

"Whats with all the candy?" The longhaired boy asked.

"Max and I are having a candy bar eating contest!" Tyson shouted.

Kenney shook his head and Rei looked at the clock. "It's seven at night. You two won't sleep at all tonight." He said.

"I know." Max gleefuly said.

"Let's go!" Tyson said, eyeing the candy.

"Why don't you join us?" Max asked Rei.

The Neko blader gave a shrug and said "Well why not?" Before joining his friends in thier crazy contest.

Three hours later

"Will everyone clam the fuck down?" Kai yelled.

Max and Tyson stoped chaseing eachother around the room and Rei stoped messing with his hair.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked.

"Yeah we were just having fun." Tyson added.

"I found a seventy dollor recept for candy bars, a garbage bag full of wrappers, and three overly hyper beybladers in my hotel room. So much for my special arrangements to keep the saneity." Kai said.

"You mean Kenny in his own room, me with Rei, and you with Max?" Tyson asked.

The dual haired teen gave a nod and said "I want everyone ,aside from max because I was stupid enough to put him in the same room as me, out of here."

Kenny carefuly tip toed out while Rei followed Tyson who decided to flip Kai off. Kai ignored it and shook his head. "Sorrry." Max said.

Kai looked over at the blond and glared.

"I said I was sorry." Max reminded him.

"You still did it." Kai shot back.

"Why do have to be like this Kai?" The blond asked.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Kai said as he wraped his scarf and left the room.

Kai Point of view

I can't stand that kid. He's so hyper. Such an immature spoiled little brat. I wish I could find the one thing in this world to shut him the hell up. I don't know what I can do about it.

I knocked on Tyson and Rei's door. "Wait." Tyson's voice called.

I opened the hotel door and saw Tyson with a girl. At least she seemed like a girl.

She was tall with long black hair, high heals, the uglyist dress I had ever seen, and no chest. "Didn't you tell him to wait?" The girl asked in a deep voice.

I added the evidence and said "Rei get in to your own clothes and get out here." Rei gave me a nod before shutting the door and coming out a minute later in his own usual attire.

I held his hand and almost drug him to the elevator, attracting several dirty looks and whispers on the way. I wasn't the type to run or walk fast but I was going slightly more speedy then usual. Rei, being almost as observent as myself noticed this and questioned me when we got in the elevator.

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked.

"Max is driving my fucking crazy." I said.

Rei looked he was on trial. "I can't help it. He won't shut the hell up." I said.

"Why me? Tyson's his best friend." Rei asked.

"Tyson's someone I don't like talking to when he's on a sugar rush. He's like some kind of tewaker. You used to date Max. How do I shut him up?" I asked Rei desperately.

"He likes to cuddle." The neko bladrer said.

"I'm not sleeping with him." I said flatly. "Who would that be?" Rei smiled and said said "Funny for yyou to think of that first. Buy him a stuffed animal or something for him to hug on and he'll cuddle it untill he goes to sleep. He likes big teddey bears." I gave him a nod and he smiled.

I gave him a nod and said "Good luck with Tyson."

He blushed and said "It's not like that at all. I'm the same size as his cousen and he wanted me to try on the dress to see if it would fit her."

I gave him another nod and said "Good to know."

He walked back to the room and went out to find a gift shop that was open at ten thirty at night. I found a place called Walgreens and went inside. There was chocolate and teddey bears on every shelf.

Finding a huge teddy bear was easy. The only problem was that every bear had at least a pound of chocolate to come with it. I would never go in to an americian store this close to Valentine's day agian.

"The things I do for peace and quiet." I said to myself as I grabed one of the oversized bears and it's equally large chocolate heart that was clutched in it's gigantic furry paws. I walked up to the counter and the clerk smiled as she rang it up.

"That'll be thirty nine twenty seven." She said as she baged up the enormous bear.

"Keep the change." I said, handing her two twentys before grabing the bear and leaving the store. I left the store and headed back to our hotel room. On the way I was honked at by a red car.

I looked up to see the that the driver was Kenney. "Get in." He said with a smile I did so and noticed something. There was an unmarked drown paper bag on the floor.

Kenney didn't mention the bag and so didn't say anything at all like usual. I was my normal quiet self untill Kenny asked me about the bear and the candy. "Who's the lucky one Kai?" He asked.

"You can have the candy if you want. The teddey bears for Max. Rei told me he likes to cuddle at night and I don't want him on me." I said, rolling down the window and letting the my hair flow in the wind.

We were both quiet on the way to the hotel and we when we got to our rooms we went in. I saw Max talking on the phone with someone. He had tears running down his eyes and he was shakeing. I closed the door and he hung up.

"Hey Kai." He said calmly as I put the giant bag on my bed.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." He said. I could tell it was a lie.

"It's something Max." I told him. He gave me a sad nod and I patted the bed next to me.

He took the invitation and drew me in a hug. I'm not the hugging type of person but I am the type of person who likes to keep his team from falling a part so I let myself be hugged by the crying blond. He stayed in my embrace for a long time before he said anything.

When finaly did decide to ralk his voice came out in a cold, almost icy tone. "It's that bitch Hillary." He said. I knew something was up. Max never used such a cold tone when he discussed anyone. I wondered what happened to turn him so bitter.

"She found out why Tyson didn't call her on Valentine's Day last year." The blond said.

"Because he was out on a date with you." I said.

"Yeah and now she called up saying that was I was a disgusting fag and that I courroupted her Tyson. Tyson isn't her's, damnint! He's his own person. Not only that but he asked me out. Not the other way arround. She is such a bitch." He said as he continued to cry on my shoulder.

After a while I gently seperated myself from Max. "This might make you feel better." I said as I handed him the bag. He looked inside and took the bear out with a gleam of childishly innocent fascination. He huged it for a while before smileing up at me.

"Thanks Kai." He said.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "You should smile more. I think it makes you look kind of cute." He said. I blushed and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I knew the cold and emotionless beyblader was a front. I knew you were a sweet and loveing person but I didn't imagine I would see it this soon." He said.

"We've known each other since we were twelve. I don't think four years counts as soon." I told him.

"Better late then never." He said as he softly kissed me on the forehead. I felt my blush deepen and he said "I never kenw anyone could get so red. Your darker then Tyson's vest." I laughed and pulled him in to a hug. This time he turned red.

"Maxie why don't you stop danceing around the subject and say it?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and said

"Kai will you be my boyfriend?"

I smield and said "Of course I will." He opened his eyes and kissed me right on the lips.

I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and took immediete control, exploreing the hot, wet cavern of his mouth with my tounge. I was mapping every detail and savoring every little detail as I could feel him doing the same to me.

He broke off the kiss and looked at me. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Something about that kiss felt different then the others." He said slowly.

"It's called love. I felt it too." I told him.

"So you love actully love me?" He asked me.

"Of course I do." I said, kissing his neck. He shivered and I kissed his cheek and said "Happy Valentine's day lover." He smiled and kissed me agian. 


End file.
